¿Destino o casualidad?
by Yaanin-Yuki
Summary: Darien y Serena, dos jóvenes que cruzan sus caminos sin saber si fue el destino o la casualidad que se encargó de reunirlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _... Ella iba caminando sola por la calle._

 _Él daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama ..._

* * *

 **Serena**

A lo lejos podía escuchar un sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Cuando logré salir de mi sueño supe que era el sonido de mi alarma. Era hora de iniciar el día.

– _Sí, ya se, es hora de levantarme…_ – saque mano por debajo de las cobijas tocando a tientas mi buro, hasta que llegue al causante de tanto alboroto. – ¡Ya cállate alarma!, ya estoy despierta.

De un salto salí de mi cama dirigiéndome al baño para tomar una ducha para ir al trabajo, si no me bañaba seguro estaría durmiéndome toda la mañana. Antes de salir del departamento revise que todo lo que necesitaba lo traía en mi maletín y mire el reloj de la pared.

– _¡Rayos! Si no salgo ahora llegare tarde._ – Salí casi corriendo bajando las escaleras del edificio a gran velocidad – _Es viernes, último día de trabajo. No puedo llegar tarde y comenzar mal el día_. – Mire como la puerta de la entrada al edificio se comienza abrir y entraba la señora Mai, ella era mi vecina del departamento de abajo, siempre que la miraba tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y de cierta manera eso me hacía alegrarme.

– ¿Otra vez tarde? Apresúrate Serena, si tienes suerte el taxi que me dejo sigue afuera para que lo tomes. –me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sosteniendo la puerta para que pudiera salir con facilidad.

– ¡Gracias Señora Mai! – la miré y sonreí fugazmente, de verdad tenía prisa – ¡Le traeré su pastel favorito! – Al salir mire que el taxi está a punto de irse y corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras gritaba que se detuviera. – Gracias por detenerse. Ahora, lléveme al centro de la ciudad. – Me recargue en el asiento respirando pesadamente – _Necesito algo para levantarme más temprano._ –Comencé a ver por la ventana a la gente pasar – _Vaya… no hay mucha gente afuera a esta hora, está un poco solo._ – De nuevo llegaba a mí la nostalgia de no tener a alguien especial en mi vida, alguien que me acompañara - _Algún día Serena, ya encontraras a alguien. Tal vez cupido no entendió bien las instrucciones._

 **Darién**

– ¡Se me hace tarde! – un joven de ojos azules zafiro y cabello negro y alborotado corría de un lado a otro dentro de su departamento. – Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible de mi departamento. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto mire que tenía una llanta ponchada.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué a mí? _¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte?_ Veamos… si me voy ahorita mismo alcanzo el autobús. – No lo pensé dos veces para salir corriendo, no había mucha gente en el camino, pero parece que la poca que había en las calles se empeñaba en ir justo frente a mí obstruyendo mi paso. – ¡ _Ahí esta!_ – por fin miraba la parada de autobús, cuando comencé acercarme mire que el autobús ya estaba ahí – ¡DETENGASE! ¡ALTO! ¡PAREN EL AUTOBUS! – Parece que nadie me escucho porque justo cuando estaba cerca el autobús arranco.

Me quede parado respirando rápidamente, me recargue en mis rodillas mientras regulaba mi respiración, dirigí mi vista hacia la banca y al ver que estaba totalmente libre decidí sentarme con los brazos totalmente extendidos en el respaldo, comencé a respirar lentamente, mis pulmones se recuperaban de la falta de oxígeno.

– Que suerte tienes Darién Chiba, que suerte… – Cuando baje la viste mire una libreta a mi lado – Mmm... Creo que alguien la olvido. – Comencé a revisar si tenía algún nombre o dirección, pero no, estaba totalmente libre de información sobre el dueño. Mientras revisaba las páginas encontré un boleto, al parecer el dueño iría al cine hoy por la tarde. Mire a todos lados buscando una señal de alguien buscando la libreta, pero no mire a nadie – Creo que no le importaría si voy en su lugar, será mi recompensa por tan pésima mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _... Él la miro, ella contesto con un suspiro ..._

* * *

 **Serena**

– _6:50 am… Vaya, llegue a tiempo_ – Suspire, había sido una odisea llegar a tiempo. Aun sentía que no me recuperaba del todo por la prisa de la mañana. Al entrar me encontré con el guardia que se encuentra a la entrada del edificio donde trabajo, saludándome con una sonrisa como todos los días. Al llegar a la oficina mire que ya estaban dos de mis compañeras en sus escritorios. Me dirigí al mío cuando escuché tras de mi la voz alegre de Mina.

– ¡Serena! Pensé no llegarías o que llegarías muy tarde – Mina siempre me recibía con un comentario de ese tipo. – Pero ya estás aquí.

– Me levante tarde… – antes de que Mina comentara algo, coloque una mano frente a su rostro en señal de alto y la mire fijamente – Pero ya estoy aquí, es lo importante. Ya deberías empezar a trabajar y no estarme regañando.

Nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros escritorios que se sitúan uno frente al otro. Entre papeleo y pláticas fugaces se fue el día. Antes de guardar mis cosas pase una mano por mi nuca masajeándola lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba mi cabeza para atrás.

– ¿Estresada? – Mina se me quedo mirando, no sé cómo lograba estar tan relajada casi siempre – Deberías salir más, relajarte y disfrutar más las cosas que esta hermosa ciudad ofrece.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero hacerlo sola no es lo más divertido del mundo. – comencé a mirar mi escritorio y revisar lo que tendría que guardar en mi maletín – En lugar de hacerme sentir mejor me hace sentir más sola. – decía en tono de falso reproche mientras me levantaba.

– Ay Serena… Mira – comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, cosa que en lo personal pensaba tardaría mil años en encontrarlo, tenía todo un mundo dentro. – Tengo un boleto para una película muy buena, es para esta noche, deberías ir – me decía mientras me ofrecía el boleto colocándolo frente a mi cara – Yo no puedo ir, mi mamá quiere que vaya a verla así que deberías ir para que no se pierda el lugar.

– Mmm no sé, ir sola al cine no es el mejor plan para dejar de sentir a mi amiga soledad – hice una mueca de lado, odiaba que pareciera que me hacia la víctima, pero realmente hacer cosas sola me hacía sentir más sola, era como dejar que la soledad se marcara más en mi vida.

– Vamos Serena, no seas aguafiestas – decía mientras tomaba mi mano y colocaba el boleto. – Los milagros pasan y tal vez encuentres a tu príncipe azul ahí. – Termino de decirme mientras se dirigía a la salida – mañana me cuentas que tal esta la película – me guiño un ojo y desapareció.

– _Bueno, tal vez tenga razón, tal vez debería disfrutar más y no darle tanta importancia a que lo hago sola._

Suspire, si, iría al cine, aunque fuera sola. No importaba, de todos modos, si fuera con alguien no se notaría ya que estaría concentrada en la película. Hace mucho que no iba al cine así que definitivamente iría hoy. ¿Qué podía pasar?

 **Darién**

El día en el trabajo había sido de lo más normal, gente entrando y saliendo del consultorio. Gracias al cielo no se presentó ninguna emergencia o algo realmente grave, no tenía las energías para liderar con algo así. Llegue al departamento, al cerrar la puerta y quedar en penumbras mire la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, la soledad era casi física. No es que crea que es necesario el sueño de la familia, la casa y los hijos para ser feliz, pero en días como estos realmente me pregunto si vivir en eterna soledad es realmente lo que quiero. Metí mi mano a la bolsa del pantalón mientras pensaba en la rutina después del trabajo, entonces sentí algo en mi mano, la cual saque y mire un boleto.

– Oh, se me había olvidado que tenía este boleto. Veamos… ¿a qué hora es la función? _7:10 pm_ – voltee a ver el reloj de la pared 6:32 – Mmm… eso me da tiempo de una ducha rápida. Bueno, creo que hoy tendré una cita conmigo mismo. – me quite los zapatos y comencé a aflojar la corbata mientras me diría a tomar una ducha.

Después del baño rápido me dirigí al cine, llegue justo 10 minutos antes de que comenzara la función, busque el mejor lugar a mi criterio y me senté esperando el inicio de la película. Al poco tiempo las luces bajaron de intensidad indicada que estaba por comenzar la función. Entonces de un rato a otro comencé a sentirme inquieto y por reflejo o por alguna otra razón desconocida gire mi rostro hacia la izquierda y la mire, una joven rubia que también me miraba, fue un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos. Ahí estaba, mirándola mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa y de alguna manera supe que era un sentimiento de mutuo, ya que sin estar cerca de ella pude notar un gran suspiro por parte de ella al momento de que nuestras miradas se mantenían unidas.

 **Serena**

– ¿ _Acaso no puedo llegar temprano ni a una función de cine a la cual voy sola?_ – me preguntaba mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el cine. – Serena, tienes grandes problemas de puntualidad.

Camine lo más rápido posible ya que no quería correr y parecer loca. Decidí no tomar un taxi ya que el cine no quedaba lejos, pero como siempre yo y mi mal organización del tiempo me jugaron mal. Por fin llegue al cine y mostré mi boleto rápidamente, al entrar a la sala ya se encontraban con las luces bajas, aun no comenzaba la película, pero era obvio que era cuestión de unos segundos para que lo hiciera, busque un lugar y mire una fila totalmente sola de lado izquierdo así que me dirigí ahí rápidamente. Al sentarme y comenzar a colocarme de manera cómoda gire mi rostro hacia la derecha y entonces lo mire, un chico de cabellos negros giro el rostro al mismo tiempo que yo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero note una sonrisa de su parte, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándolo mientras sentía como un suspiro se escapaba de mi pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _…_ _Y él le pregunto al oído: Mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _Ella le contestó: Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada…_

* * *

 **Serena**

– Bueno, entonces ¿qué opinas? ¿Me queda bien este bigote? – pregunto.

No sé cómo había llegado a aceptar la invitación de alguien que acabo de conocer, pero no pude evitarlo.

Y ahí estaba, frente a un joven desconocido, pero increíblemente atractivo con una papa frita sobre su rostro.

– Para ser un bigote frito se mira bastante bien. – sonreí mientras metía una papa a mi boca. – Este invierno estarán de moda seguramente.

– Voy hacer que resbale directamente a mi boca, mira. – entonces comenzó hacer gestos extraños para que la papa llegara a su destino, pero cayo de manera inevitable. Comenzó a reírse y él no lo noto, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, era tan increíblemente encantador. Lo mire y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro soltando una risita nerviosa. Estaba sorprendida de mi misma, era un extraño. ¿Qué me pasa? – Sabes, creo que necesitamos conocernos mejor.

– Ah ¿sí? – Lo mire curiosa.

– Si, pero no lo hagamos aquí. Necesito caminar – decía mientras se tocaba el estómago – creo que comí mucho. – Levanto la mano haciendo una señal para que el mesero se acercara – Estas muy callada, ¿así eres siempre?

– Con extraños no suelo hablar mucho… – trate de fingir que había olvidado su nombre – … ¿Darién? Así que realmente no sé qué tanta información pueda darte sobre mí. Puedes ser un secuestrador o algún asesino en serie. – le sonreí.

– Si, tal vez quiera secuestrarte – me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar un poco… de nuevo. Si seguía haciendo eso no podría resistir mucho antes de lanzarme sobre él, porque, aunque no me consideraba muy activa en cuanto a relaciones, tenía sentimientos y deseos. Y este hombre delante de mí sin duda era muy tentador sin importar si lo conocía mucho o poco. – Anda, vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegamos a un pequeño lago donde había más gente mientras platicábamos.

– Y bueno, joven desconocido cuéntame algo sobre ti. – me decidí a preguntarle.

– ¿Sobre mí? Veamos… soy un excelente bailarín. Te lo voy a demostrar – dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta. Se alejó de mí y comenzó a dar algunos pasos de baile bastante torpes, entonces me extendió la mano invitándome a bailar.

– Jajaja ¿estás loco? – le dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, no había mucha gente, pero si la suficiente para sentirme apenada.

– No, pero quiero demostrarte que soy buen bailarín.

Me seguí riendo, algo en el me causaba tranquilidad, me sentía cómoda, aunque también nerviosa, pero no de ese nerviosa en el que sientes que debes salir corriendo al sentir peligro, no, de ese nerviosa en el que sientes que el corazón te late tan fuerte y rápido que lo puedes escuchar.

 **Darién**

Y ahí estaba yo, bailando con el peor ritmo que podría imaginar. Serena se había reído y no había aceptado mi invitación a bailar, creo que la gente la cohíbe, sin importarme comencé a bailar solo haciendo unos cuantos pasos graciosos. Entonces en una vuelta miré que ella estaba cerca de mí con la mano extendida, no hice más que sonreír y tomarla de la mano. En ese momento sentí algo que inicio en mi mano al contacto con ella, pero recorrió mi cuerpo.

– Sabía que caerías rendida con mis pasos de bailen – le decía mientras la movía de un lado a otro y la inclinaba hacia atrás cargando su peso con una mano y con la otra extendiendo nuestros brazos. – Y ¡arriba! – Ella soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba mis hombros. Continuamos bailando con movimientos cortos y para nada sincronizados un rato. Entonces, hice que diera una vuelta y la volví a inclinar quedando cerca de su rostro. – Y así querida Serena es como bailan los profesionales – se lo dije tan cerca que su perfume llego a mi nariz.

Ella sonrió soltando una leve carcajada. Cuando se terminó el baile improvisado nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo se había ido rapidísimo y ya estaba oscuro. Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro baile que no nos dimos cuenta cuando las luces artificiales se encendieron.

– Creo que es un poco tarde – ella poso su mirada en mí. Por su mirada parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. – Es hora de irme a casa.

– ¿Tan pronto? – Le dije mientras le tomaba la mano. Ella sonrió y corto nuestro contacto.

– Si, lo siento, pero mañana tengo un compromiso con unas amigas temprano. – me sonrió, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

– Pero no nos conocimos. Digo, no sabes nada de mí ni yo de ti… seguimos siendo dos desconocidos. – No quería sonar desesperado, pero realmente el saber que podía irse y que no podría volver a verla me angustiaba.

– Lo siento, pero debo irme. – Me dijo ella en tono bajo. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos en silencio, no podía leer su mirada, pero estoy seguro que ella la mía si y sé que no mostraba nada más que puro y total miedo y angustia. De la nada corto el silencio con un brillo en los ojos. – Pero antes de irme te mostrare un truco de magia que aprendí hace poco.

– ¿Un truco? – Lo mire curioso – ¿Sabes magia? Bueno, ya se algo más de ti – le sonreí. – Y ¿qué debo hacer?

– Solo cerrar los ojos – me miro con los ojos cerrados y con la sonrisa más inocente que había visto en mi vida – Pero… no importa lo que sientas no debes abrir los ojos. Promételo – me miró fijamente y me quedé mudo, solo pude asentir.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba que ella revolvía su bolso en busca de algo al parecer.

– No abras los ojos – me repitió mientras sentía que se acercaba, su perfume invadía mis pulmones y me hacía sentir feliz. Comencé a sentir cosquillas en mi frente ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer? – Ahora debes contar hasta 20 sin abrir los ojos y en voz alta. Lento eh, sin mirar. – solo asentí para comenzar a contar.

Cuando termine de contar abrí mis ojos y no la mire. Abrí mis ojos esperanzado de ver algo realmente agradable, pero fue todo lo contrario, me encontraba solo, se había ido, asustado mientras sentía mi corazón agitado, giré hacia todos lados buscándola sin resultado.

– Se fue… – mi voz fue tan solo un leve susurro. Suspiré y con los ánimos más caídos de lo que pude pensar me fui a mi casa. Al llegar con la cabeza baja y los ánimos arrastrando me tire en mi cama. – ¿Que estabas pensando Darién? La acabas de conocer, ¿pensabas que se lanzaría a tus brazos? – me levante y me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave y moje mi rostro y al ver el agua caer note unas gotas negras. – ¿Agua negra? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – levante mi vista y me topé con mi rostro reflejada en el espejo y pude ver como algunas líneas negras caían de mi frente, levante el cabello que tenía sobre mi frente y mire unos números escritos aun visibles. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y corrí rápidamente por una pluma y papel para anotar el número que se estaba borrando. – ¡Si! Te dio su número. ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! – sin poder evitarlo cuando me si cuenta estaba saltando de alegría.

 **Serena**

Iba caminando por la calle, ya estaba cerca de mi departamento. Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé. No podía dejar de sonreír, sentía las típicas maripositas en mi estómago y para ser sincera hasta sentía cierto rubor en mis mejillas. Llegue a la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolsa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recargué en ella mientras volvía a sonreír.

– Serena, deberías controlar tus hormonas – sacude mi cabeza levemente – Ya, tranquila. Tal vez y ni siquiera te llame. – deje mis cosas en la sala y me dirigí a mi cama, mientras buscaba mis cosas para prepararme para dormir escuche que mi teléfono sonar. – Seguro es Mina o alguna de las chicas y piensan que ya olvidé que nos veremos mañana. – decidí no revisarlo y continúe con mis cosas rutinarias. Al acostarme recordé el mensaje y me dispuse a verlo. – ¿Un número desconocido?

– " _Hola Serena, espero no te asuste recibir mi mensaje. Soy Darién, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Pasamos la tarde juntos. Bueno, solo quería desearte buenas noches y espero que pronto podamos vernos de nuevo."_

¡No podía creerlo! Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

– ¡Me escribió! ¡ME ESCRIBIO! – me senté rápidamente y mordí mi labio inferior. – ¿Le respondo? ¿Qué le digo? Tranquila Serena, respira.

Estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando me llega otro mensaje.

– _"Espero no te asuste e incomode, pero quería invitarte a salir mañana después de tu compromiso. Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y que no te pierdas el honor de conocerme, puedo ser encantador. ¡NO TE VAS ARREPENTIR!"_

Comencé a reír y mis dedos rápidamente comenzaron a escribir la respuesta.

– "¿ _Disculpa? No recuerdo a ningún chico llamado Darién."_

Comencé a reír levemente y me deje caer en la cama, rápidamente y escuche de nuevo mi celular, ya había respondido.

– _"Perdón, creo que me equivoque de número. Discúlpame."_

– _"Es broma. Hola Darién. Claro que me gustaría volver a verte. No sé a qué hora este libre el día de mañana así que yo te aviso, ¿te parece?"_

Estuvimos conversando por mensaje por un rato, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida. Cuando abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol atravesaba mi ventana, mire el celular al lado de mi almohada y lo tome, tenía dos mensajes. En el primero me respondía mi último mensaje y tenía otro que envió 10 minutos después.

– " _Creo que alguien se quedó dormida. Buenas noches pequeña Serena, espero poder verte. Un abrazo y un beso."_

Sonreí. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? Como podía sentir esto por un chico que apenas conocía. No dude en responder.

– _"Lo siento, el sueño me venció. Buenos días, ten un hermoso día joven."_

No quería admitirlo, pero cada tanto tiempo miraba mi celular el cual no tenía ningún mensaje de su parte. Fue entonces que me percate de la hora.

– Debería apurarme, llegare tarde con las chicas. – suspire mientras miraba de nuevo mi celular.

Unas horas después me encontraba en casa de Rei, una de mis amigas.

– ¿Entonces eso te dijo Andrew? Lita, ¡pero qué suerte tienes! – Decía Rei emocionada. – ¿No lo creen chicas?

Probamente todas respondieron algo, realmente no me di cuenta, yo miraba por la puerta hacia un árbol que daba justo al fondo.

– ¿Serena? – Amy, mi amiga peli azul, me hablo. – ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto mientras me tocaba el hombro.

Ante su contacto es cuando reaccioné y sonreí mientras las miraba.

– Sí, la comida esta deliciosa Lita, tu siempre cocinas tan rico – dije llevándome un bocado a la boca – totalmente exquisito.

– Serena, no hablábamos de la comida – decía Lita mientras todas me miraban. – ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

No tenía más remedio, tenía que contarles.

– Es que… – las mire nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis manos. – Ayer… – Mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndome – Esperen un momento.

Y entonces mire la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de él. Mucho más tarde de lo que pensé, pero había respondido y ahí estaba yo, sonriendo como tonta frente a mi celular. Me disponía a responder cuando una mano apareció frente a mi celular.

– ¿Quién es? – Mina me miraba curiosa. – Y no se te ocurra decir "nadie" porque por la cara que pusiste nadie te lo cree.

– Es… es un chico que conocí ayer en el cine – les dije mientras bajaba el rostro y me sonrojaba.

– ¡¿QUE?! – todas gritaron.

– ¡Tienes que contarnos todo! – Mina grito emocionada, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar. – ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Primos? ¿Dónde trabaja?

– Es el – mientras les enseñaba una foto de el en mi celular.

Mis amigas rápidamente comenzaron a ver esa foto y todas las demás.

– Serena, es guapísimo. No lo dejes ir. – Me decía Mina.

– No Mina – Amy la reprendió – es un extraño, debe tener cuidado.

– Oh Amy, ¡míralo! Es un bombón, con esa carita y ese cuerpo yo dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera.

– ¡MINA!

– Ustedes siempre reprimiéndome – les decía mientras rodaba los ojos. – Y ¿por qué tienes tantas fotos de el? – Volteo a verme – ¿No le molesto que una extraña estuviera tomándole fotos?

\- El me pidió que se las tomara – sonreí tímidamente.

.

.

Íbamos caminando cuando Darién se adelantó y se colocó al lado de una estatua.

– ¿Que dices? ¿Quién es más guapo, el o yo? – me pregunto de pronto.

– ¿Disculpa? – le pregunte mientras parpadeaba confundida. – _Claramente él es más guapo que esa estatua, y que cualquier otro hombre._ – me sorprendí de mi pensamiento y me aclaré la garganta como si eso me ayudara a evitar ponerme roja.

– Hace un tiempo me dijeron que este sujeto es más guapo que yo. – me dijo mientras miraba hacia la estatua.

– Creo que comparar a una estatua con un humano no tiene sentido.

El comenzó a reír.

– Deberías tomarme una foto – me sonrió de medio lado. – Me la tomaría yo, pero tú tienes un mejor ángulo.

– Claro. -le sonreí mientras él se acomoda. Comencé a tomar fotos mientras él se colocaba en diferentes poses y hacia caras. Me comencé a reír y después de una buena sesión fotográfica se acercó a mí. – ¿Quieres que te las envié?

– No. – voltee a verlo curiosa y me sonrió – Son para ti, para que no olvides al muchacho que es más guapo que una estatua. – Nos quedamos en un breve silencio mirándonos, entonces él sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a caminar rápido, casi trotando. – ¡A que no me alcanzas!

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿de verdad salió corriendo? Mi parte de mujer madura me decía que no siguiera el juego, éramos adultos, pero la parte infantil se dejó llevar y corrí lanzándome sobre su espalda sujetándome de su cuello con mis brazos y de su cintura con las piernas. Automáticamente el hizo sus brazos para atrás sujetándome de las piernas y comenzó a dar vueltas.

– ¡Nooo! Me mareo – decía mientras me sujetaba más fuerte de el sin dejar de reírme.

– ¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué me ganarías tan fácil? – me decía mientras giraba.

.

.

– Serena… suena tan lindo – decía Lita son los ojos abiertos y luminosos.

– ¿Y lo volverás a ver? – Mina me miraba con una sonrisa.

– Pues… le dije que hoy tenía un compromiso con mis amigas y que después tal vez le hablaba para vernos. – les dije tímidamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rei me miraba seria – anda, háblale y dile que ya estas libre. – me decía mientras me regresaba el celular.

– Pero estoy con ustedes…

– Ay Serena, no desaproveches esta oportunidad. Anda.

– Está bien, – salí de la habitación para tener más privacidad.

– ¿Notaron su mirada? – Rei les pregunto a las demás.

– Si. – Respondió Amy – Hace mucho que no la miraba así.

 **Darién**

Los nervios me consumían, pero no lo demostraría. Caminaba por el parque junto a Serena. Se le miraba cómoda, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro la hacía ver más hermosa.

– Hace mucho que no venía a este parque. – Rompió el silencio mientras cerraba los ojos un momento – es hermoso, ¿no crees?

-Si… yo también tenía mucho sin venir. – Ambos nos quedamos callados un momento. – Entonces, dime. ¿Qué te gusta hacer aparte de salir con un extraño que conociste en el cine?

-Me gusta… Me gustan muchas cosas. Es más fácil decirte que no me gusta. – volteo a verme. – No me gustan las zanahorias, las matemáticas y levantarme temprano. ¿Y a ti?

\- ¿A mí? Veamos… – dirigí mi mirada al cielo – Las inyecciones, definitivamente es de las cosas que no me gustan.

– ¿Las inyecciones? Quién lo diría, te ves tan… – dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada. Cuando llego a mi rostro la mire con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Pude notar como se comenzó a sonrojar y rápidamente volteo su rostro. – Sería terrible que fueras un doctor.

– De hecho… lo soy – dije apenado y rascaba mi nuca. Ella se paró de pronto y me miraba seriamente.

– Espera… ¿eres Doctor y le tienes miedo a las inyecciones? – me pregunto incrédula. – recuérdame jamás ir contigo a consulta y menos ir a que me inyectes. – se sentó de nuevo, pero más cerca de mí.

– Oye, lo que pasa es que… a mí no me gusta que me inyecten, pero a la hora de inyectar a alguien no tengo mucho problema.

– No tratas de defenderte Darién.

– _Mi nombre se escucha tan bien en sus labios._ – pensé mientras la miraba como se levantaba y se paraba frente de mí.

– No es que no quiera seguir escuchando tus miedos, pero… ¿podríamos ir a comer? Muero de hambre – me decía mientras tocaba su estómago.

– Conozco un lugar cerca, está muy rica la comida. Si nos apuramos llegamos en unos 10 o 15 minutos. ¿Aguantaras tanto sin comer?

– No lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo. – me respondió mientras me tomaba del brazo y de nuevo sentí esa corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al contacto.

 **Serena**

El restaurante se miraba sencillo pero muy cómodo y la comida, no podía quejarme, todo estaba delicioso.

– ¿Me das un poco de tu comida?, se mira muy bien. – me decía Darién mientras señalaba la comida que tenía lista para comer en la cuchara.

– Claro. – la acerque a su boca y cuando iba a tomar le bocado retire la cuchara.

– ¡Oye! – me miraba sonriendo.

– Eso es por todos esos pacientes a los que seguro no inyectas bien. – le decía mientras me comía lo que le iba a dar. El soltó una carcajada mientras me miraba dulcemente y apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano. – ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. – me dijo mientras tomaba comida de mi plato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _...Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido_

 _Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos..._

* * *

 **Serena**

Podía ver frente a mi algo enorme, debía ser algo comestible porque olía delicioso. Me acerque un poco para poder ver mejor.

– ¡Un pastel gigante! – no pude evitar dar un salto y gritar emocionada.

– ¿Te gusta? – el chef, un señor regordete apareció de quien sabe dónde, se acercó a mi sonriendo mientras cortaba un trozo y me lo ofrecía. – Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, es gratis.

– ¡Gratis! – me emociona al punto de que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos de la alegría. Un pastel gigante solo para mí y lo mejor de todo, no tenía que pagar. – Gracias, esto es tan… hermoso.

Y sin pedir permiso siquiera, o tratar de mantener buenos modales me dispuse a comer pastel, cuando degusté el primer bocado, fue llegar como llegar al cielo. Aun sin pastel en la boca sentía un sabor dulce en ella.

– Dicupe – ni siquiera pude esperar a terminar mi bocado para intentar hablar, una parte de mí se avergonzaba, pero la otra quería seguir comiendo – ¿tene ago pa toma? – Entonces me di unos golpes en el pecho para poder pasar ese bocado y dio un gran suspiro – Ya no me puedo pasar el pastel – dije un poco apenada.

El Chef regreso rápidamente un gran vaso de agua. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el hombre me lanzo el agua en la cara. Totalmente confundida abrí los ojos sorprendida y él señor volvía a lanzarme agua cada vez más fría.

– ¿¡Que le pasa?! Como se atreve a…

Y PUM! Abrí los ojos, todo fue un sueño. Sobre mi cama había una gran gotera, ¿cómo paso eso? Me levanté rápidamente y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente mojada de la cintura para arriba.

– ¿Que rayos está pasando? – Era obvio que el problema era con el departamento de arriba - Estos vecinos no tienen respeto por los demás. Pero ahora verán. – me levante rápidamente de la cama dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa he ir a reclamarle a esos imprudentes. – ¿Cómo se atreve a echar a perder mi sueño del pastel gigante?

 **Darién**

– Ya es hora, debo ir por Serena. – dije mientras miraba al holgazán de mi amigo acostado en el sofá de mi sala. – Es una directa Andrew, largo de mi departamento.

– ¿Vas a salir otra vez con esa muchacha? – Volteo a verme de manera divertida – ¿Qué traes entre manos Darién Chiba?

– ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? – lo mire rápidamente.

– ¡Vamos Darién! socializar con mujeres que no son tus amigas no es lo tuyo y sé que no es alguien de quien quieras solo eso, si fuera así no estarías tan preocupado por cómo te ves – lanzándome un cojín en la cara mientras me miraba en el espejo – ¡Ya! Tienes tanto mirándote en el espejo que tu reflejo ya te odia.

– ¿Ves lo que lograste? Ahora debo peinarme de nuevo. – dije molesto mientras entraba al baño nuevamente. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz que poco a poco se iba acercando

– Lo siento amigo, solo que es raro verte así. Pero dime, ¿quién es esa famosa Serena?

No pude hacer más que sonreírle a mi reflejo, y aunque fuera un poco extraño tenía que admitir que mi reflejo se miraba bastante bien al sonreír a causa de ella.

– Serena amigo mío, es… – y entonces mire la hora en el reloj de mano – ¡ME VOY! Lo siento – le decía mientras salía corriendo del baño para ponerme los zapatos rápidamente, me los comencé a poner lo más rápido que podía, pero ellos se empeñaban en no entrar. – Cierras cuando te vayas, no dejes un tiradero ¡Adiós!

– ¿Que le hicieron a mi amigo? Dijo que la vería a las 5 y son las 3:00, definitivamente alguien acaba de perder el corazón – Sonrió, Andrew estaba feliz al ver después de mucho tiempo a su amigo de esa manera tan particular.

 **Serena**

Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi recamara. ¿De verdad tenía tan mala suerte?

– Bueno señorita, pudo ser peor – Me decía el plomero a quien le había marcado para que revisara el techo de mi departamento. – No se preocupe, se podrá arreglar el día de hoy, solo que será algo tardado.

Suspire, ¿qué más podía hacer o decir? Hoy sería un día largo.

– Está bien, no se preocupe. No es su culpa. – Entonces escuche que alguien hablaba por el intercomunicador. – Disculpe, ahora vuelvo. – mientras me acercaba al intercomunicador pensaba quien podría ser, no tenía planes para este día… o ¿sí? - ¿Hola?

– Serena, soy Darién.

¡Darién! Lo había olvidado, habíamos quedado de salir hoy. Pasaría por mí, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? No pude escuchar que decía, la culpa me invadió y lo único que salió por mi boca fue un grito y una disculpa lo suficiente rápida para no ser entendida.

– ¡Darién! Disculpameolvidelodehoybajonosubenomejoryovoynoespera – ¿Que rayos me pasa? Suspire y trate de hablar lento. – Bajo enseguida.

Les avise a los plomeros que estaría fuera del departamento un momento. Fui al baño para ver mi aspecto, vaya… podía ser peor. Sacudí mi ropa un poco y trate de sonreír de manera que mi aspecto mejorara, pero había sido un día difícil, nada podría ocultarlo. Cuando baje y abrí la puerta y lo mire ahí parado, esperando por mí, el corazón se volvió loco. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante hombre delante de mí y no lanzarme sobre él? Se mira tan guapo, su cabello despeinado, era claro que había tratado de ordenarlo, pero no lo logro, sus ojos azules, podría verlos toda la vida. Estaba tan hipnotizada en su rostro y pérdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche nada de lo que decía. De pronto reaccioné y sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

– Disculpa, ¿decías algo? – me rasque un poco la mejilla, no quería mostrar que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa.

– Sí, decía que si estabas lista para nuestra cita. – decía mientras me recorría con la mirada.

– ¡ _Cierto! Nuestra cita, ¿cómo lo olvide?_ – Me tape la boca, por más que quiero ser sutil jamás puedo, creo que mi cuerpo dejo bastante claro que lo había olvidado. – Nuestra cita, perdón, lo olvide… - Su rostro se tornó triste, y como si estuviéramos conectados yo también sentí su tristeza – Lo que pasa, es que... Ven, – lo tomé de la mano y lo guie hasta mi departamento – No creas que trato de zafarme de nuestro compromiso, es que simplemente el día conspiro contra mí. – Al entrar le señale la puerta de mi habitación. – Entra y mira.

– ¿No me quieres engañar? – Me miro de forma coqueta – Eres una chica muy atrevida Serena. – una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro. Definitivamente, era perfecto. No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé sin saber si era por su comentario o por su sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero que sepas que no soy una mentirosa. – trate de mostrar un gesto de molestia, pero el solo se limitó a sonreír y ver dentro del cuarto.

– Oh vaya, realmente tienes un gran problema. Un problema de un metro, ¿no?

– Si, olvidé por completo nuestra cita, desperté empapada, los vecinos se fueron de vacaciones y dejaron abierta una llave y bueno… es obvio lo que paso.

Se acercó a mí y se inclinó de manera que nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura.

– Si aún quieres podemos tener nuestra cita – esa mirada, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca mi corazón se vuelve loco.

– Pero no me puedo ir. Debo estar al tanto de lo que pasa aquí… Lo siento. – Baje un poco la mirada, me sentía realmente apenada.

– Salgamos a platicar un rato – parecía que leyó mi mente porque inmediatamente puso su índice sobre mi boca y hablo levantando un poco la voz – Afuera, en las escaleras, donde podremos ver pasar a la gente y estar sentados platicando como en la cita que tenía planeada. Claro, sin mesero y sin comida, pero eso no importa. – retiro su índice de mis labios y me ofreció su brazo. – ¿Me acompaña señorita?

– Espera un momento – fui a mi recamara y les avise a los plomeros donde estaría – Listo, podemos irnos Señor Chiba.

 **Darién**

– ¿Te había dicho que tome clases de dibujo? – le decía mientras continuaba mi dibujo.

– ¿De verdad? No, eso no lo sabía. ¿Ya casi terminas? Ya me cansé de estar en la misma posición.

– Ya casi, una línea por aquí, otra por allá, una curva y… ¡LISTO! ¿Quieres verlo?

– ¡Claro! – no sé qué paso exactamente, pero en un segundo la tenía sobre mí. Su cara estaba en mi pecho y sus manos a mi costado. – Lo siento, lo siento lo siento. – Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. – No quería, es que este espacio es muy pequeño, y yo me, no se… me fui y… y… y por eso las citas son en lugar grandes y no en unas escaleras.

– Por mi puedes caer sobre mí las veces que quieras – le dije mirándola fascinado por su rostro sonrojado y su nerviosismo – Pero eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora, deja te muestro mi obra de arte.

Cuando voltee la libreta su rostro quedo sin expresión. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego me miro entre cerrando los ojos.

– Eres muy gracioso Darién Chiba. ¡Me dijiste que habías tomado clases de dibujo!

– Si, en preescolar… – dije mientras comenzaba a reírme y ella me sacaba la lengua, se miraba muy tierna sin duda.

Estuvimos platicando horas, no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo paso tan rápido. Cuando estoy con esa chica el tiempo no se siente. Reír se siente tan natural y sentirse feliz es inevitable.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo me pagaras la cita que me debes? – le dije mientras me recargaba en el marco de su puerta.

– Mmmm… esta semana estaré muy ocupada, pero, ¿qué te parece el próximo fin de semana? ¿Te parece el sábado? – ¿Por qué me preguntaba? Pensé que era demasiado obvio que no podría decirle que no incluso si me decía que tendríamos una cita a las 3:00 am.

– Me parece bien, sábado, paso por ti a las 3:00pm.

– Es perfecto.

Ahí nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, moría por acercarme y besar sus labios. Si algo me caracteriza y por ser muy metódico con mis palabras y actitudes, pero con ella, algo pasaba que todo eso quedaba atrás, no podía controlarme, pero debía hacerlo, no quería asustarla, en poco tiempo se volvió alguien importante y no podía permitir que se alejara de mí, aun no.

– Bueno – me aclare la garganta – creo que me voy, es tarde.

– Sí, lamento que se te haya hecho tan tarde.

– No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Bueno… adiós.

No me atrevía a robarle un beso, por lo menos le daría un beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer ella pensó algo parecido porque ambos realizamos el mismo movimiento y para sorpresa de ambos fue hacia la misma dirección haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran muy cerca. Nos detuvimos en seco, pero nos quedamos así, cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo la respiración de ambos. Su olor llego a mi nariz, rosas, olía a rosas. Pude ver sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en la hora más clara. Unos centímetros me alejaban de sus labios y aunque mi corazón me pedía que me lanzara sobre ellos la razón gano la batalla y me hice para atrás. Pude ver su rostro apenado y sus mejillas un poco rojas.

– Yo… Darién, amm… ¿entonces el sábado? – dijo mientras miraba sus manos bajando el rostro.

– Sí, el sábado, a las 3. Entonces, yo… buenas noches Serena.

– Buenas noches Darién.

Salí corriendo del lugar. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis manos sudaban y por mi mente solo pasaban las imágenes de su rostro tan cerca de mí.

– Creo que acabo de perder la cabeza… – dije soltando un suspiro. – estoy loco por ti Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _... Y como le faltaba el sueño fui a buscarlo ..._

* * *

 **Darién**

- _Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo_ – suspire, los últimos días realmente se habían vuelto muy fastidiosos, no sabía si era el trabajo excesivo, el tráfico al salir del trabajo o que aún falta un largo y tormentoso día para ver a Serena.

Escuche que tocan la puerta, por la hora que es estoy seguro que es Andrew quien no tiene algo más importante que hacer y seguro vendrá a molestar, le digo que pase, necesito despejar la mente un rato y nadie mejor para eso que mi querido amigo.

– ¡Darién! Amigo mío, – dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta – tienes la cara más fea que haya visto en el día y eso que he mirado muchas personas hoy – me dedica una sonrisa burlona mientras se sienta frente a mí y lo observo con una mirada asesina.

– Si vienes a burlarte no te tomes la molestia de sentarte – le digo secamente y me dispongo a continuar con el papeleo y el, como es costumbre, hace oídos sordos y se sienta frente a mí.

– Disculpe Doctor Chiba, no sabía que hoy andamos sensibles – da una palmada en el escritorio llamando mi atención – Vamos Darién, deja ese papeleo un rato, ya es tarde y necesitas relajarte un poco. Te miras viejo y… feo. Nuestra querida Serena seguro jamás querrá besarte si te mira esa cara mañana.

– Y tú ¿cómo sabes que mañana la veré? – despego mi vista de los papeles frente a mí y le dedico una mirada fugaz, no tengo tiempo de intentar matarlo con la mirada, de verdad tengo mucho trabajo.

– ¡Porque tienes toda la semana hablando de eso! Vamos amigo, que es lo peor que puede pasar si… – toma una de las hojas frente a él y comienza a leer – ... si a la señora Fujimori se le cayó su… ¿verruga? ¡¿SU VERRUGA?! ¿Qué clase de pacientes tienes Darién? – Hace una cara de asco y no puedo culparlo, era una verruga muy fea – definitivamente tú vienes conmigo. – comienza a tomar las hojas de mi escritorio y las guarda en mi maletín – Esto lo puedes hacer en tu casa, después de que hagas algo por ti. Vámonos, ni creas que te preguntare si quieres salir, te estaré esperando en el coche, si no sales en 5 minutos tirare estas hojas por la alcantarilla.

Dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje un poco sobre la silla mientras cierro los ojos.

– ¿Qué puede pasar? – abro mis ojos y miro al techo. – No es que no vaya a revisar las hojas y deje mi trabajo olvidado. Un poco de distracción no me vendría mal.

Me quito la bata, tomo mi chamarra y me dirijo al auto de mi amigo.

 **Serena**

– Yo no noto nada Serena – dice Mina mirando el techo de la recamara – creo que estas exagerando un poco.

– ¿De verdad no lo ves? – le pregunte preocupada a mi rubia amiga, aunque todas me decían que no se notaba, para mi había quedado una marca notable después de la reparación de mi techo.

-Creo que estas mirando cosas que no son – Amy me miraba tiernamente – tal vez en lugar de ver el techo de tu casa deberías ver que Maestría tomaras, hay unas muy buenas.

– Amy, por favor – Mina la miraba angustiada – Ya somos adultas, no todas tenemos como aspiración estudiar para toda la vida. Hay cosas más importantes, como el que Serena nos cuente del chico con el que sale.

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro.

– ¿Aun sales con el chico del cine? – Rei me mira sorprendida.

– Bueno, yo… aah, lo que pasa es que… - por alguna razón no podía salir ninguna frase decente de mi boca.

– ¡Calla! – Mina se puso frente a nosotras con una mano en la boca de Rei y mía. – Yo propongo una pijama como los viejos tiempos para que Sere nos ponga al corriente del bombón. – dice guiñándonos el ojo.

Y como si no estuviera presente mis amigas se apoderaron de mi departamento, organizándose para la pijama que jamás me pidieron permiso de hacer. Y antes de que pudiera protestar ya estábamos todas en la recamara rodeadas de almohadas y bocadillos que Lita se encargó de preparar rápidamente.

– Cuéntanos Serena, queremos saber de tu futuro esposo – Mina de lo más desentendida decía mientras se metía un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

– ¿Esposo? – Me sonroje de nuevo – No sabes de lo que hablas. – En que momento el matrimonio se volvió una opción

– Ah ¿no? – Me mira pícaramente – Dime que ya no conservas las fotos de el en tu celular.

Más rubor en mi rostro, ¿desde cuándo me ponía tan nerviosa hablar de algún chico?

– Ya chicas, dejemos en paz a Serena, a la mejor no nos quiere hablar mucho de él porque no es algo serio. – Amy salió a mi defensa sonriéndome.

– Si, tal vez quiere mantener la información para ella – decía Lita mientras tomaba una almohada y la colocaba entre sus brazos – Así me pasaba cuando me enamore de mi superior – dejando escapar un suspiro. – ¿Ya les conté de cuando me enamoré de mi superior? - Todas nos dimos miradas discretas pero cómplices. Lita ya nos había contado sobre la fallida, triste, dramática e inolvidable historia de amor de ella y su superior, pero cada que salía el tema ella la volvía a contar como si fuera la primera vez. – Cuando asistía a la secundaria…

– Mañana saldremos – la interrumpí agachando un poco la cabeza y mirando de reojo a mis lados. Pude ver como Rei y Mina suspiraban aliviadas al no dejar que Lita continuara. –Vendrá por mí a las 3. No hemos salido mucho.

– ¿Ya se besaron? – Mina pregunto totalmente emocionada.

– ¡Mina! – Rei grito – no hagas esas preguntas.

– Si, aún es pronto para que Serena y ese chico den ese paso tan importante. – sentencio Amy.

– Pues… - dije bajito.

– ¡¿No me digas que se besaron?! – Rei se tapó la boca con ambas manos

– ¡NO! – negué con las manos tratando de tranquilizar a mis amigas. – No, lo que pasa es que el día que mi techo se arruino teníamos una cita, lo olvide y cuando llego me disculpe y le mostré el techo para mostrarle porque lo había olvidado, así que nos quedamos aquí el resto de la tarde. Cuando ya se iba hubo un momento en que casi nos besamos, creo que él quería besarme – me sonroje más – pero se detuvo, se despidió y salió corriendo.

– Guapo y respetuoso, ¿qué más quieres Sere? ¿Que sea príncipe de la Tierra? – pregunto Mina.

– Bueno, creo que él no quiere jugar contigo. Deberías tomarlo en cuenta Serena, si hubiera querido hubiera aprovechado, ¿no crees? – Lita me decía con una sonrisa.

– Ey, no desviemos el tema con el adonis. La pregunta es, Serena, ¿tú querías besarlo? – me pregunto Mina con una cara traviesa.

No supe que decir, de golpe en mi mente se revivió el momento en que estuvimos tan cerca que pude ver el azul de sus ojos, solté un suspiro. Por un momento olvide que mis amigas estaban frente a mi hasta que escuche un grito, regrese de mis pensamientos y mire a Mina de lo más feliz buscando algo en mi armario.

– ¡Yo te ayudo! – dijo Rei mientras saltaba de su lugar.

– Yo también. – Amy las siguió – Necesita algo sofisticado y serio.

– Amy, quiere gustarle no asustarlo. – Mina le quitaba de la mano un saco.

– ¿Que hacen? – pregunté confundida, los segundo que me fui en mis pensamientos paso algo y no entendía.

– Te ayudaran a buscar tu vestuario para mañana. – Lita rio para después tocar mi hombro – Tendrás la mejor cita. De eso nos encargamos nosotras. – me guiño el ojo.

Me sentí feliz, teníamos tiempo de no hacer algo juntas y aunque lo ideal era que fuera por cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi vida amorosa... aun así, me dio gusto que pasáramos tiempo juntas. Así se fue la noche, entre bromas, comida, cambiarnos de ropa y probar maquillaje. Después de algunas horas de estar dormida abrí mis ojos y miré la luz de la Luna entrar por las cortinas, sin pensarlo me fui a la sala y abrí la ventana recargándome un poco en ella para ver la Luna en todo su esplendor. No dije nada, pero en mi mente solo rondaban los recuerdos con Darién, algo me pasaba y aunque no sabía que era exactamente sentirme como lo hacía me hacía sentir bien.

Al día siguiente después de preparar el desayuno y platicar un poco comenzó la misión de mis amigas, "Ayudarme en mi cita". A las 3:00 pm estaba más que lista. Al final no deje que me vistieran totalmente, opte por algo sencillo, pero con algunos toques por parte de mis amigas. Después de un rato escuche el intercomunicar.

– Hola, ¿quién es? – pregunte.

– Hola, soy Darién, son las 3 y vine a que una chica me pagué la cita que me debe. Tal vez usted la conozca, es una rubia de ojos azul celeste, azul como el cielo…

– Si si si ya entendí – lo interrumpí antes de que mis amigas escucharan más de lo que quisiera. – Ba… – en eso mire señales de mis amigas, las mire confundida y entonces Mina me empujo y ella hablo.

– ¡Hola! – Saludo Mina totalmente entusiasmada – Soy Mina, amiga de tu cita. ¿Quieres subir un momento? Serena aún no termina de arreglarse. Ya sabes, mujeres.

– Ah… - se escuchó un Darién un poco confundido y sorprendido – Bueno. Subo en un momento.

– ¡Aquí te esperamos! – Mina corto la comunicación y volteo a verme – Antes de que digas algo, nosotras queremos conocer con quien saldrás, no podemos dejar que salgas con cualquier chico amiga. – se lanzó y me abrazo fuertemente como si me protegiera de algo – nosotras debemos cuidarte.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y Mina me soltó.

– Vete a tu recamara y espera un poco. – me decía Minas mientras me daba pequeños empujones.

– Pero, pero yo… – no sabía que decir, ¿desde cuándo tenían planeado eso?

Ya dentro de mi recamara me congele, ¿qué estaba pasando? Entonces escuche que abrieron la puerta.

– Hola, pasa – sin duda, esa era Rei, por lo menos no fue Mina quien seguro lo hubiera asustado. – Mucho gusto soy Rei, amiga de Serena.

– Hola, igualmente, soy Darién – no podía ver pero sabía que la presencia de mis amigas lo ponía nervioso. No lo puedo culpar.

– Y nosotras somos amigas de Serena también, mi nombre es Mina, ella es Amy y Lita. – Definitivamente Mina no podía estar callada mucho tiempo, suspire resignada. – Pero siéntate, Serena se está terminando de arreglar.

– Claro. – Pobre Darién, no sabe en donde se fue a meter.

– Y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, eres casado, soltero, hijos, nietos, eres modelo o no sé, ¿alguna curiosidad interesante? – ¡Mina! Esa mujer, si no había huido antes seguro Darién ahora sí, me disponía a salir de la habitación antes de que otra cosa pasara cuando escuche que Darién comenzaba a reírse.

– Me llamo Darién Chiba, soy hijo único. Trabajo como cirujano en el Hospital de Tokio, soltero y sin hijos… diría más, pero la verdad no te conozco y desconfió en darle información a desconocidas.

– Con que también eres cómico – dijo Mina – veamos si puedes con…

– ¡LISTA! – Salí lo más rápido posible de la habitación. – Lista, estoy lista. Deberíamos irnos. – Tomé a Darién de la mano y lo hice levantarse. – Ya conociste a mis amigas, luego tendrán tiempo de terminar de conocerse – le sonreí a Rei y Lita – nosotros nos vamos chicas. Si se van cierran si se quedan solo no acaben con toda la comida. – comencé a jalar a Darién hacia la puerta – Nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

Suspire, mire a mi lado y ahí estaba el, mirándome tiernamente con una sonrisa de lado.

– Creo que tus amigas querían saber con qué clase de hombre sales. – me dijo tranquilamente – aunque no negare que esa rubia habla sin pudor.

– Si, esa es Mina. – le sonreí. Entonces me di cuenta que seguíamos tomados de la mano, me ruboricé, de nuevo. Seguro pensara que mi color de piel es rosa.

– Apresúrate, que si no lo hacemos no poder mostrarte lo que quiero.

Tomo mi mano más fuerte y bajamos. No podía dejar de ponerme nerviosa al sentir su mano tocando la mía, trataba de no tomarle importancia, pero era inevitable, sentía como mi corazón latía con prisa, solo podía pensar en él, en que cada vez nos acercábamos más y no podría sopar mucho. Moría de ganas de besarlo. ¿Qué se sentirá?

 **Darién**

Me recargue en el barandal, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente.

– ¿No es aquí donde vinimos la primera vez? – me pregunto Serena mientras miraba a todos lados.

– Sí y no, es el mismo muelle pero otra parte, aquí no te había traído. – Le sonreí de medio lado – aquí solo traería a alguien muy especial.

Pude ver como se ruborizo un poco, pero tratado de ocultarlo con su cabello. Realmente es fácil bromear con esa pequeña rubia, podía ser yo con ella.

– No quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿qué es lo atractivo de aquí? ¿Que lo hace diferente? – me pregunto nuevamente.

– Veras, cuando esta por oscurecer las lámparas se encienden, pero la luz que dan es tenue – le decía mientras señalaba las lámparas – y por allá – apuntando la parte del jardín – salen cientos de luciérnagas, que por no haber tanta luz dan una vista hermosa, solo espera un poco más. ¿Acaso tienes prisa?

– No, bueno, no prisa, pero mis amigas no se han comunicado, tengo curiosidad de que le hicieron a mi departamento – voltea a verme y sonríe.

Miro como las luces comienzan a encenderse, como dije de manera tenue. Sé que no falta mucho para que el espectáculo comience. Sin saber cómo o porque la tomo de la mano y con la otra comienzo a señalarle donde saldrán las luciérnagas.

– Ponte atenta, no durara mucho el espectáculo – aprieto un poco su mano y voltea a verme – por alguna razón desconocida solo dura unos minutos y después nada, se van.

El espectáculo comienza, miles de luces se miran por doquier en el jardín, saltando, volando, adornando esta hermosa noche.

– ¡ES HERMOSO! – volteo a verla y luce totalmente emocionada. – Mira Darién, hay cientos de ellas, parece que estuvieran bailando. Es… es hermoso. Gracias por traerme – veo que bajo un poco la mirada y conociéndola sé que seguro se ruborizo. Solo me limito a sonreír y disfrutar el espectáculo.

Entonces, siento como se suelta de mi mano, al sentir el frio en ella por la ausencia de su calor miro hacia abajo buscando su mano, entonces puedo ver como se coloca frente a mí. Su mirada, su mirada es diferente. Entonces sin previo aviso me besa, coloca sus manos en mi cuello para lograr un beso más profundo y claro, no cometer un error por la diferencia de estatura o eso es lo creo. Realmente no puedo pensar demasiado, siento como sus labios están sobre los míos y lentamente comienza a moverlos esperando respuesta. Mi cerebro no parece funcionar y mi cuerpo menos. Entonces, siento como trata de alejarse al ver la nula respuesta de mi parte. Ahí, es cuando reacciono y el tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a mi cuerpo alejando nuestros rostros, la miro a los ojos, siento que tengo la cara de un bobo, ¿qué otra cara podría poner? La miro a los ojos y le sonrió. No es necesario decir nada, nuestra mirada lo dice todo, tomo su rostro con mi mano libre y la beso. Sus labios son perfectos para los míos.

 **Serena**

– _No sé qué paso, pero mi cuerpo no soporto más, mi corazón mando sobre mi mente y ha ganado la batalla. Aquí estoy, besando al hombre más lindo, más caballeroso, más guapo y extrañamente siento que es perfecto, el momento, el, yo… nosotros._

Siento como el oxígeno nos hace falta y nos comenzamos a separar. Me alejo lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro completo, temía encontrar su mirada y volverme pequeña de la pena, pero en su lugar lo veo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, una sonrisa apenas visible, pero sin duda es hermosa y me hace sentir mucho más apenada. No puedo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo de esa manera, pareciera que estuviera guardando el momento, nuestro momento. Entonces veo que abre los ojos y me mira de la manera más dulce que alguien lo ha hecho. Se acerca un poco más a mí y coloca su frente junto a la mía y nos quedamos unos segundos así, entonces, toma mi rostro en sus manos y besa mi mejilla. Estoy congelada, no sé qué hacer. El parece darse cuenta, toma mi mano y comienza a caminar y mi cuerpo por inercia lo sigue.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – dice sin mirarme, lo cual agradezco porque estoy el triple de roja de lo que ya había estado antes. – Yo sí, que te parece si vamos a un restaurante cerca de aquí, tiene un bar por si quieres tomar algo.

Yo solo asiento sin decir palabra. No sé qué decir, agradezco que no insista en hacerme hablar. El camino es relativamente corto. Al llegar pide una mesa y rápidamente nos la entregan y nos dan el menú, oculto mi rostro en él.

– Serena – Darién baja mi menú y me mira a los ojos – Vaya, ruborizada te miras más linda. Oye, espero lo que paso no haga esta relación incomoda. No me gustaría que salieras corriendo, porque me harías salir detrás de ti y realmente tengo hambre.

– Lo siento es que… bueno, no creas que lo paso hace un momento lo hago todo el tiempo. Solo no sé qué paso. Discúlpame. – Bajo un poco la mirada, realmente me da pena. Me dolería que pensara que algo equivocado de mí.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

– No… – de nuevo me sonrojo. ¡¿Por qué?! Saber que me ruborizo me hace sentir peor.

– Entonces ¿qué importa lo demás? Disfrutemos el momento – mira el menú nuevamente – Una hamburguesa, ¡dos! Podría comerme dos o hasta tres ¿y tú?

– Yo… Mmm… pediré una hamburguesa, un pedazo de pastel y… una piña colada.

El resto de la velada es perfecta, platicamos de muchas cosas y reímos hasta que algunas lágrimas escaparon. El tiempo pasó y lentamente comencé a sentir mi rostro caliente, pero según yo no había pasado nada para que me ruborizara.

– Creo que ya es hora de irnos jovencita. – Observo que mira su reloj de mano – es tarde y usted debe descansar.

– Esta bien, pero solo deja pido una piña colada más, están deliciosas – digo mientras levanto mi copa para que le mesero traiga otra.

– Serena, creo que es suficiente alcohol. Un poco más y creo que dejaras de ser tú y no quiero ser grosero pero una mujer en ese estado saca sus instintos más salvajes y estando con un joven tan atractivo seguro querrás hacerme cosas indecentes – me dice mientras sonríe coquetamente. Pero algo no deja de sonar en mi cabeza.

– ¿Alcohol? Esto... ¿Esto tiene alcohol? – lo miro a él y luego a la copa.

– Vaya, no pensé que llegaría a este punto. – me mira nervioso.

– ¡No lo sabía! estoy alcoholizada… – comienzo a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero sé que es una tontería realmente. – Mamá, perdóname. – y unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin poderlas detener.

– Tranquila Serena, no es la gran cosa. – sé que solo lo dice para calmarme, pero me siento mal. Mi madre realmente me advirtió sobre estas situaciones, el cómo y porque debían evitarse y más estando en compañía de un hombre, si todo lo que me dijo era verdad, él se aprovecharía de mi después de abandonar el lugar… lo peor no era eso, si no que yo dejaría que se aprovechara de mi como y las veces que quisiera.

– Ttu no entiendess! Miii Mi mamá me dijo que… que no debía pasar eshto. Menosh con un hom-bre. – estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo quería llorar, mi lado racional quería detenerme, esto era por el alcohol, pero no podía callarme. – Menos con un hombre COMO TU.

Sé que intente levantarme y tocar su rostro, pero después de eso no recuerdo mucho. No sé qué paso exactamente pero cuando me doy cuenta ya no estamos en el restaurante. Siento movimiento, ¿un taxi? Volteo a buscarlo con la mirarlo y él puede darse cuenta.

– Tranquila, vamos a tu casa. Sigue durmiendo – su sonrisa, podría derretir el polo norte y sur con ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

Siento como la luz pega en mi rostro, es molesto. Abro los ojos lentamente y miro la ventana de mi habitación abierta y los rayos del sol inundan la habitación. Me giro quedando boca arriba y miro el techo.

– Vaya… dormí tan bien. – cierro los ojos tratando de disfrutar la paz que siento. Pero me dura tan poco, recuerdo la cita de ayer, Darién, el muelle, el beso, el restaurante, ¡LAS PIÑAS COLADAS! ¿Espera, o eran margaritas? ¡No lo recuerdo! Y antes de poder reaccionar la puerta de mi habitación se abre.

– ¡Buenos días! – delante de mí se encuentra una rubia de media cola sostenida por un moño rojo, Mina. – Por fin despiertas. Ya casi venia y te lanzaba agua fría. Hice el desayuno, pero antes debes bañarte jovencita, debes quitar el olor a alcohol de tu piel. Después de eso deberás contarme TODO TOODOOOO. ¿Entendiste?

– Mina… - miro mis manos, me siento nerviosa – Te diría, "creo" pero no lo creo, estoy segura.

– ¿A sí? ¿De qué? – mi mira curiosa.

– Estoy enamorada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _... La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna_  
 _Se quedó a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol ..._

* * *

 **Serena**

– ¿Enamorada? Woooow – dijo Mina abriendo los ojos y colocando una mano en el pecho. - Aunque bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas? – pregunte curiosa.

– Usted jovencita llego borracha – Mina levanto la voz haciendo una mala imitación de mi mamá, pero la risa le gano. Comenzó a explicarme que, hacia ahí, realmente no me interesaba, no porque fuera algo sin importancia, era de mis mejores amigas, el que hacía en mi casa era algo que no me quitaba el sueño – Las chicas se fueron y yo decidí esperar a que volvieras, quería saber cómo te había ido en tu cita. – Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama – En la noche escuché que se abrió la puerta, pensé que era un ladrón. ¡Pase el susto de mi vida! Pero mire que era Darién y te traía en brazos, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, creo que miro mi cara de angustia y me explico lo que paso, deberías tener mejor control Serena… – Mina me miro negando con la cabeza – le dije que te trajera a tu cuarto y te recostara, porque podre ser fuerte pero no podría cargar tu enorme cuerpo.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que tenía puesta mi pijama, ¿cómo es que la tenía puesta?, no recordaba en que momento me cambié y si había llegado tan descompuesta como decía Mina no pude hacer esa simple tarea de cambiarme. Acaso…

– Pero, tengo la pijama puesta. No me digas que… – lleve las manos a mi boca ahogando un grito.

– ¡NO! Claro que no Serena, yo te cambie. Aunque estoy segura que si él te hubiera cambiado no te quejarías – me dedico una mirada juguetona.

– ¡Claro que no Mina!, que cosas se te ocurren – rápidamente me levante cortando la conversación – Me meteré a bañar.

– Como diga Capitana –salió de la habitación cuando se detuvo y giro para verme – Por cierto, hablas dormida. – sonrió de manera picara. – Después de tu baño tienes que contarme todo, no te escaparas de mi tan fácil jovencita.

 **Darién**

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Aunque el salir con Serena me renovó las energías no podía evitar que estas se fueran rápidamente, tenía tanto papeleo. Era médico, se supone que lo mío es atender gente no arreglar un montón de papeles. Necesito una asistente, eso es definitivo.

Volteo a ver el reloj y son las 9:00 pm, ¿de verdad es tan tarde? Suspiro, no puedo más. Decido retirarme, necesito un buen baño y dormir, pasare por algo rápido para cenar y me iré a mi departamento, no tengo humor para nada, no tengo energía. Mientras me dispongo a salir miro mi teléfono, con hoy, tengo dos días sin hablar con Serena, espero no lo tome a mal. Debería enviarle un mensaje por lo menos.

– Cuando llegue a casa se lo enviare – dije resignado. En ese momento escuché que mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar, rápidamente respondí sin ver siquiera quien era. Tal vez el destino conspiro y era Serena. – ¿Serena?

– _Mmm… sé que soy vanidoso, pero por favor, aun no llego al punto de parecer mujer._ – Andrew, claro. – _Sigues en el trabajo, ¿cierto?_

– Si, voy de salida. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntaba mientras me ponía mi chaqueta y recogía mis cosas.

– Pues ocurrir… algo como ocurrir algo importante no. Solo ir a tomar algunas copas con mi mejor amigo. No acepto un no por respuesta Darién, necesitas relajarte un rato. Aparte, no me has contado como te fue con Serena.

Sabía que Andrew no me dejaría rechazar la oferta.

– Está bien, ¿nos vemos donde siempre?

– ¡Así se habla Dr. Chiba! Nos vemos en 20 minutos.

Ya en el bar pedimos algunos tragos y comenzamos a platicar sobre el trabajo, proyectos personal y claro, no podía faltar tocar el tema del amor.

– Bueno, no quería tocar directamente, pero quería decirte que conocí a alguien – me dijo Andrew mientras le daba un trago rápido – Se llama Lita, trabaja en una cafetería y estudia gastronomía.

– ¿Lita? Ese nombre me parece familiar. – _¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre?_ ¿Ya salieron? – pregunte curioso.

– No, aunque no lo creas me da miedo que me rechace. Es un poco intimidante. Pero en estos días he tomado valor, seguro este fin de semana la invitare a salir, veras que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con nuestra querida Serena?

Le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos, ¿por qué tenía que decir "nuestra"? en ese momento tuve un flash black en mi mente, paso un segundo, pero entonces pude recordar. Lita.

– ¡Lita! – dije en voz alta mientras Andrew me miraba confundido. –Serena tiene una amiga que se llama Lita, o por lo menos así le dicen.

– ¿De verdad? Tal vez sea la misma, sería una gran casualidad, ¿no crees? – una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Pues, mi Lita es alta, cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes realmente hermosos.

No sé en qué momento había perdido a mi amigo, al decir esa rápida y corta descripción de Lita había puesto la cara de borrego a medio morir y lanzo un suspiro que seguro había llegado varias calles lejos.

– Si esa es tu descripción de ella, entonces sí, es probable sea la misma. Es curioso, ¿no? – dije al mismo tiempo que le daba el último trago y pedía otro al mesero haciendo una señal.

– Bueno, pero no evadas mi pregunta. ¿Cómo vas con Serena? No me constaste de su última cita.

– Mmmh, pues bien – Andrew solo me miro alzando las cejas. Sabía que había más. – Nos besamos. Fuimos a un bar por unos tragos, al parecer no es buena en eso, el alcohol le hizo efecto y la lleve a su departamento.

– Woow mucha información, detente ahí, no quiero saber que paso después – me decía mientras sonreía.

– No pasó nada, no me iba aprovechar de ella en su estado. Aparte, estaba una de sus amigas. – Antes de que me pudiera interrumpir lo decidí hacerlo yo. – No era Lita, por si te lo preguntabas – y así como había comenzado abrir su boca, la cerro – Era otra, Mina creo que es su nombre.

– Entonces el caballero Chiba tuvo que comportarse como todo un príncipe. Y ¿sabes cuándo la veras de nuevo?

– No – deje escapar un suspiro – No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, el trabajo es mucho, hoy libere mucho pero aún me queda otro tanto. He estado pensado en contratar a alguien que me ayude con eso, por lo menos un tiempo.

– Deberías, porque si el trabajo sigue quitándote tiempo Serena te mandara a volar antes de que siquiera aterrices. – No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón – A las mujeres les gusta sentir que uno les dedica tiempo, tiempo valioso. No el que nos sobra.

Estuvimos ahí un rato más. Al llegar a casa y preparar todo para dormir no me podía quitar de la mente lo que me había dicho Andrew.

 _-A las mujeres les gusta sentir que uno les dedica tiempo…_

Así que tome mi celular, le enviaría un mensaje de texto. Es tarde para una llamada, solo esperaba no despertarla y que mirara el mensaje a la mañana siguiente.

 **Serena**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver como la luz del sol entraba de manera tenue por la ventana, comencé a frotarme los ojos y estirar mi cuerpo entumido. Un día más… de manera automática tomé mi celular y encendí la pantalla

"Tienes un nuevo mensaje de texto"

Al abrirlo y ver que era de Darién una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, si alguien me mirara en este momento pensaría que soy una tonta, una tonta enamorada.

– _Hola Serena, espero no despertarte. No he podido hablarte, he tenido mucho trabajo y en lugar de reducirse parece que se reproduce como si fuera conejo. Me resulta difícil vernos_ _antes del fin de semana, así que… que te parece si salimos este sábado. Claro, si no tienes planes. Espero saber pronto de ti. Te quiere, Darién._

¡NO PODIA CREERLO! Había escrito " _Te quiere, Darién"_ Me lancé de espaldas a la cama y comencé a mover mis pies en el aire mientras dejaba escapar sonidos extraños, probablemente parecía que tenía 15 años.

– _Buenos días Darién. Me parece perfecto, este sábado. Dime la hora, tú eres el ocupado. Un beso, Serena._

Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya era sábado, por fin miraría a Darién después de nuestro beso y mi vergonzosa actuación después del bar.

– Bueno, ¿entonces qué planes tienes? – pregunte mientras caminábamos por la ciudad tomada de su brazo. Mientras estaba con el me sentía cómoda, tenía esa confianza de ser yo.

– Seré sincero, no tengo planes. – me miro mientras me sonreía de lado, ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso sabía que sonriéndome de esa manera no podría reclamar?

– ¿No? Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunte volviendo mi mirada al frente mientras me recargaba en su brazo nuevamente.

– ¿Ir al parque? Se me antojan cosas tranquilas, esta semana sido bastante pesada para ser sincero. Quisiera sentarme en un lugar tranquilo con una hermosa mujer haciéndome compañía.

-Ah, entonces esperas a alguien más. – dije tranquilamente, vamos, tenía que hacerme la difícil ¿no?

Entonces escuche como Darién estallaba en risas, se detuvo y se colocó frente a mí logrando que lo soltara.

-No seguiré tu juego, jovencita – me dijo simulando un regaño mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. – No escucharas de mí que no espero a nadie más, que la mujer hermosa que espero que me haga compañía eres tú y que eres quien me gusta. Solo tú. Si esperas escuchar eso de mi boca no lo vas hacer. – Me decía mientras sonreía, de manera que sentía que mi estómago se había puesto a bailar y mis rodillas perdían la fuerza. Sin soltar mi rostro, se acercó a él depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios jugando un poco con ellos. Se alejó un poco de mí y me miro directo a los ojos – Si eso es lo que esperas escuchar, no lo vas a conseguir.

Me quede muda, ¿qué podía decir ante eso? No quería admitirlo tan abiertamente pero ese hombre me tenía vuelta loca, con un solo par de besos había conseguido tenerme a sus pies, él no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, solo yo. Si me pedía cruzar el país con el aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

Llegamos al parque y buscamos un lugar tranquilo. Comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestra semana, el trabajo, nuestros estudios, las típicas cosas que se hablan cuando estas conociendo a alguien. Hasta que comenzaron los temas más personales.

– Me quieres decir que jamás… o sea, tú nunca nunca pero nunca has tenido… bueno, tú sabes. – no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Era como si se hubiera guardado para mí. Porque había tomado una decisión, lo quería, lo quería en mi vida y ¿por qué no? En la cama también.

– ¿De verdad es tan difícil creer que jamás he tenido relaciones? – me preguntaba mirándome directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa juguetona.

– Bueno, es difícil pensar que alguien como tú no haya… tu sabes. Es difícil encontrar a alguien así. – dije desviando la mirada, sentía que mis mejillas están tibias, cualquier comentario haría que este fuera más notorio. No quiera que notara tanta pena en mí.

– Mira, eso tiene una explicación sencilla. Para eso debo explicarte más sobre mí. Cuando era un niño mi familia y yo tuvimos un accidente, mis padres murieron y yo perdí la memoria. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía creerlo. Me sentía sumamente apenada y tonta. Parecía que él había notado mi expresión y leído mis pensamientos porque me tomo de la mano. - No pongas esa cara, tal vez suene mal, pero al perder la memoria no sentí gran dolor por la pérdida de mis padres, eran dos extraños para mí en ese momento. Pero estar solo… eso es otra cosa. – Me sonrió tan tiernamente que mi corazón latió más rápido por un momento – No tenía hermanos ni algún familiar así que estuve en un orfanato hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para cuidar de mí mismo. Mi padre era un noble, así que tenía una buena herencia y económicamente no tuve que preocuparme demasiado. Mi sueño era convertirme en médico, haría todo por conseguirlo, como sabes, no es una carrera fácil así que tuve que dedicarme totalmente a ella, a los trabajos que conseguí en el camino y todo eso. No tenía tiempo para una relación, si, salí con varias chicas, pero realmente nada serio ya que no tenía tiempo para eso o mejor, no quería perder mi tiempo en esos asuntos, no pasaba de un par de besos, cuando la relación iba a un camino más allá de eso simplemente lo dejaba. Parece que con el tiempo las mujeres a mí alrededor captaron el mensaje y dejaron de buscarme en ese sentido. Después de graduarme y conseguir un empleo seguí sin interesarme, quería dar una buena impresión y demostrar que no era solo un médico recién graduado temeroso o que había obtenido buenas calificaciones solo porque sí. Las mujeres aun no entraban en mi lista de prioridades. Ahora, ya tengo el empleo, una reputación. Alcance mi meta, pero… ahora las mujeres no se me acercan mucho. No sé cómo funciona eso de conquistar.

– ¿De verdad? No se te nota – le dije mientras apretaba un poco su mano. Un silencio se apodero de nosotros un instante. – sé que te han de decir mucho, pero, lamento lo de tu familia.

– Realmente no, nadie lo sabe. – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros – Solo mi amigo Andrew y tú. No es algo que le diga a todo mundo.

– Entonces, por eso aun eres virgen. – no quería seguir con el tema de la familia. No quería que sintiera que le tenía lastima al igual que la mayoría de la gente si se enteraban de su pasado. – Vaya…

– ¿Y tú? – Me pregunto girando su rostro mirándome a los ojos – No creerás que yo te conté sobre mi castidad y tú no me responderías la misma pregunta.

Y ahí estaba, sentía mi rostro arder como hace mucho tiempo no me ocurría.

– ¿Yo? B Bueno… Yo… – ¿Que caso tenia ocultarlo? Él se había sincerado conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser igual. – Bueno, yo si he tenido relaciones – Pude notar como me miraba con curiosidad – Tuve un par de novios, nada serio, cosas de niños. Pero hace unos años conocí a alguien, pensé que era mi príncipe azul. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres sin experiencia. Al final terminamos, fue en buenos términos. El amor no duro tanto como pensamos.

– Diría que lo lamento, pero la verdad es que no. – decía mientras miraba al frente y yo lo miraba confundida – Si él hubiera sido tu príncipe azul yo no podría hacer esto justo ahora.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar tomo mis labios con los suyos mientras tomaba mi rostro entres sus manos. Este beso fue diferente a los demás, era tierno y delicado, pero sentía que tenía algo más, no podía descifrarlo, mi cuerpo estaba ocupado reaccionando a su beso que me nublo el pensamiento, sentía como si mi estómago fuera invadido por millones de mariposas, como mi cuerpo perdía peso y comenzaba a perder fuerza, si no estuviera sentada probablemente hubiera caído. El beso se volvió un tanto más intenso, comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre y entonces se acabó, cuando comencé abrir los ojos pude ver como Darién se había alejado un poco de mí y me miraba tiernamente.

– Darién… – Mi voz fue tan queda, que parecía un débil susurro.

– Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. – entonces me abrazo fuertemente y pude sentir como besaba mi cabello. – ¿Quieres ir a comer? Sé que no viene mucho al caso, pero ya se está volviendo tarde y no quiero que te mal pases. ¿Vamos?

Fuimos a un restaurante, un lugar sencillo pero muy acogedor. Comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestras comidas favoritas y los lugares que frecuentábamos. Descubrimos que ambos íbamos "Al Crown" un lugar con máquinas de videojuegos y una cafetería. Al parecer el joven que atendía era amigo de Darién.

– ¿Conoces a Andrew? – pregunte sorprendida.

– Claro, es mi mejor amigo. Te lo dije hace un rato en el parque.

– Si pero, no pensé que fuera ese Andrew. – dije nerviosa mientras me rascaba la mejilla. – Cuando era adolescente estaba enamorada de él. Era algo así como mi amor platónico, solo no se lo digas.

– Mientras ya no sientas nada por el no tendré problema con eso. No quiero que la chica con la que salgo me deje por mi mejor amigo. – me dijo mientras levantaba la mano y pedía la cuenta al mesero. – No queremos que rompas mi corazón en mil pedazos. No lo soportaría.

Me limite a bajar el rostro simulando que debía limpiarme.

– _La chica con la que salgo. ¡Yo era la chica con la que sale! No sé cómo puedo emocionarme con una simple frase. ¡Contrólate Serena! No queremos que estás loca… por él._

– Bueno, creo que ya debería llevarte a tu casa. No, antes de que digas que te puedes ir sola la respuesta es no.

Pago la cuenta y nos salimos del lugar. Pedimos un taxi, di la dirección de mi departamento y en cuestión de minutos llegamos.

– No sé si realmente el lugar estaba cerca o el taxista venía a exceso de velocidad. – dije mientras buscaba las llaves en mi saco.

– Justo eso estaba pensando. – pude ver como noto que tenía las llaves en mi mano y se quedó mudo unos segundos. – Bueno, creo que debo irme.

– ¿No vas a pasar? – pregunte inocentemente, un pensamiento fugaz paso por mi mente. Él y yo besándonos en mi departamento. – Puedo preparar té si gustas.

No sé si el noto mis intenciones ocultas en la invitación, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro y acepto. Al abrir el departamento lo invite a pasar y tomar asiento mientras preparaba el té.

 **Darién**

– _Contrólate Darién. Deja de pensar cosas morbosas, ella solo te invito a tomar té. Distrae tu mente._

Entonces tome unas revistas que estaban sobre la mesa frente al sillón y comencé a hojearlas sin poner atención, parece que estaba tan concentrado en eso que no note cuando ella entro a la habitación.

– Aquí tienes tú té, traje unas galletas también por si gustas acompañarlo. Las hizo una amiga, están deliciosas, prueba. – tomo una galleta y la coloco frente a mi boca. Estaba nervioso, no sabía realmente porque, pero sentía como mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Así que abrí la boca tratando de que ella no notara mi nerviosismo.

– Están riquísimas. – Dije mientras terminaba de masticar – son de chocolate, ¿verdad? Mi favorito. – Ella se quedó sin decir nada mientras me miraba y escondía una risita. – ¿Que sucede?

– Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí, justo a un lado de tu boca. Deja te limpio.

Tomo una servilleta y se acercó a limpiarme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y todo quedo en silencio y ninguno de los dos se movía. Entonces, sin siquiera esperarlo ella se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos y comenzó a besarme tiernamente. Soltó la servilleta y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo sabía a donde se dirigía todo eso, era virgen pero no tonto. Ella comenzó acercarse más y más hasta que por inercia yo comencé a dejarme caer en el sillón haciendo que ella quedara justo arriba de mí. El beso no aumentaba de velocidad, seguía siendo tierno y dulce como al principio, entonces, decidí dejarme llevar. Al poco rato ella se detuvo y abrió los ojos para verme directamente a los míos.

– ¿Ya te dije hoy que te miras hermosa? – Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – Si un día despertara y lo primero que encuentro fueran tu rostro pensaría que estoy muerto y eres un ángel.

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

– Eres todo un adulador, ¿seguro que no sabes cómo conquistar? – me decía mientras peinaba su cabello con sus manos.

– Es verdad – dije mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. – Eres hermosa Serena.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y sin pensarlo la bese. Esta vez más intenso, nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos y dábamos pequeñas mordidas, sin previo aviso ella se sentó sobre mis piernas sin dejar de besarme. Nuestras manos se estaban volviendo impacientes. Quería tocarla, sentir su cuerpo con mis manos, pero no sabía hasta donde me lo permitiría.

– Darién, yo… yo quiero – no termino la frase, seguía besándome, ahora también el cuello. Me estaba volviendo loco. Sin pensarlo mi mente conecto lo que trataba de decirme con lo que estaba haciendo.

– Yo también, yo también quiero. – entonces ella se detuvo, estaba agitada, podía notarlo por su pecho subiendo y bajando con una rápidamente.

– Pero tu…

– Si si, yo… pero no importa, si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco. – Le decía mientras acariciaba sus brazos – Es que… de verdad…

Ella solo sonrió y coloco su índice sobre mis labios. Se levantó y me tomo de la mano, no tenía que preguntar a donde me llevaba, sabía que íbamos a su habitación.

 **Serena**

Podía sentir su nerviosismo, me sentía una egoísta por desear estar con él a pesar de que era obvio que los nervios lo consumían. Decidí que no era necesario hablar, solo se pondría más nervioso, hablaríamos con nuestro cuerpo.

Al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta comencé a darle pequeños besos en su rostro comenzando por la boca, al mismo tiempo nos íbamos acercando más a la cama.

El solo había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar. Cuando lo mire por un segundo quede cautiva por su rostro, era perfecto. Definitivamente, estaba enamorada. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y pase mis manos por su cabello mientras besaba su cuello lentamente. El solo soltó un suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y comenzaba a moverlas lentamente. Entonces comencé a bajar mis manos a su camisa y poder acariciar su cuerpo sobre la ropa, sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y tomé sus manos con las mías.

– No tengas miedo de tocar, soy tuya Darién. – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces algo cambio en su mirada, se acercó a mi rostro y tomo mis labios, su beso era profundo y podía sentir su deseo. Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco lo más que pudo a él logrando que sintiera su erección entre sus piernas lo cual hizo que un gemido escapara de mí sin poder evitarlo.

– Lo lamento – se separó de mi mientras respiraba agitado – No, yo solo, no sé qué debo hacer.

– Solo déjate llevar. – dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

Entonces mis manos volvieron a su camisa y comencé a abrirla, cuando termine y se la quite, me aleje un poco para poder verlo y quede cautivada, era simplemente perfecto. Sus músculos bien definidos, y su espalda ancha, jamás había notado esto hasta ahora. Entonces el me miro y pude notar como su excitación estaba llegando al límite. Se lanzó sobre mi devorando mis labios mientras nos recostábamos sobre la cama, el comenzó a besarme el cuello y sus manos se atrevieron a entrar bajo mi blusa tocando mi abdomen y mi espalda. Mientras él seguía acariciándome decidí ayudarle y comenzar abrir mi blusa, el pareció notarlo porque se separó de mí y comenzó a verme, comenzando por mi abdomen para subir por mi pecho y terminar mirándome a los ojos.

– Hermosa, jamás me cansare de decirlo. – dijo para después comenzar a besarme de nuevo.

Nuestras lenguas peleaban entre ellas, el decidió continuar besando mi cuello y con sus manos un tanto temerosas comenzó a tocar mis senos y sin poder evitarlo comencé a soltar gemidos. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, él no se detuvo y comenzó a besar mis pechos sobre el sostén. Yo no podía más, sé que el juego previo es importante pero no podía resistir mucho tiempo más sin el dentro, aunque debía ser paciente, jamás pensé estar en esta situación, ¿a los hombres también les gusta que su primera vez sea romántica? Decidí no pensar mucho en eso, así que lo empuje un poco hasta que quedo de rodillas frente a mí, pude ver su mirada llena de deseo, entonces supe que él deseaba lo mismo que yo. Pase mis manos por mi espalda y me quite el sostén dejando libres mis pechos, el solo se les quedo mirando embelesado y yo sin perder tiempo comencé a quitar el cinto de su pantalón para despojarlo de él. Al notar eso el tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, bajo sus manos acariciando mis pechos, mi abdomen hasta llegar a al inicio del pantalón, entonces me dio un leve empujón y entendí que quería que me recostara a lo cual accedí sin replicar. Él se terminó de quitar su pantalón y con él su ropa interior. Lo recorrí con la mirada, sorprendida de que todo eso era para mí, solo para mí. Él se colocó sobre mí besando mi cuello, yo solo me retorcía por las sensaciones en mi cuerpo y gemía del placer. El comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi pechos tomando un pezón en su boca, le daba besos y succionaba tiernamente, era obvio que no era un maestro en ello pero realmente me estaba dando mucho placer, con su manos libre comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, podía notar que lo hacía lento sin saber si era la falta de experiencia o solo era parte del romanticismo pero yo no podía esperar, baje ambas manos y me deshice del pantalón rápidamente, el levanto su rostro mirándome junto con una agitada respiración.

– Que ansiosa – me decía mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada. – Eres un sueño Serena, un hermoso sueño. Eres perfecta, después de hoy no podre dejarte ir.

– No lo hagas – replique mientras lo tomaba por el cuello para continuar besándonos.

Entonces abrí las piernas dejando que él se colocara sobre mí, al parecer él no sabía bien cómo actuar ya que no hacía muchos intentos por finalizar la unión, desesperada por querer sentirlo, de un movimiento nos di la vuelta quedando sobre él.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo más – me disculpe y antes de que el pudiera decir algo de un movimiento su miembro estaba dentro de mí haciendo que soltara un gemido al sentirlo totalmente dentro de mí.

El solo frunció la frente y cerró los ojos soltando un gemido. Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé hacer movimientos suaves. Él puso sus manos en mis piernas sujetándolas mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados dejando salir pequeños gemidos, lentamente comencé a moverme más, tomando velocidad y uniéndome a él gimiendo de igual manera. El abrió los ojos y podía notar su placer sin decir una sola palabra, aunque sentía mucho placer no era suficiente, necesitaba más de él, entonces comencé con el sube y baja sobre su miembro, el seguía mirándome sin perder detalle pasando sus manos a mi cintura ayudándome con el sube y baja, nuestros gemidos comenzaron a subir de volumen sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo sentía venir. Enterré mis uñas en su pecho tratando de amortiguar el placer.

– Da-Darién… yo… ya – No podía siquiera terminar una oración decente. El orgasmo estaba a un segundo de llegar, lo sentía venir. Arquee mi espalda mientras soltaba un gemido muchos más alto que los demás al sentir como el esperado orgasmo había llegado.

Al mismo tiempo sentí como Darién tensaba su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos mientras me sujetaba más fuerte de la cintura. Ahí fue donde sentí que él había terminado también, podía sentir como algo caliente se expandía dentro de mí. Sin dejar de cabalgarlo solo bajando el ritmo nuestras respiraciones se regulaban. Cuando por fin deje de moverme en un suave vaivén me deje caer sobre su cuerpo sin dejar que se saliera de mí, el me abrazo y comenzó a pasear su mano sobre mi espalda.

– Serena, toque el cielo. Fue… no tengo palabras. – Sentí como beso mi cabello y respiraba su aroma – Solo tengo una última cosa que decir, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Tal vez es anticuado pedirlo, pero ahora más que nunca, estoy seguro que no puedo vivir sin ti, ya no y bueno, no quiero malos entendidos.

No pude decir nada, solo me lancé sobre sus labios y comencé a besarlo. Rápidamente el comenzó acariciar mi espalda bajando lentamente una mano hasta mis glúteos. Está de más decir, que esa noche hicimos el amor hasta no poder más.

 **Darién**

 _Meses después..._

– Mira Serena, un espacio grande y solo. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¿Sabes que es lo que podemos hacer? – voltea a verla mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Jamás cambiaras – me tomo de la mano y entramos. Parecía ser una cancha de basquetbol.

Nos colocamos en el centro mirándonos a los ojos, estaba seguro que si alguien me tomaba una foto saldría con la cara de un tonto, un tonto locamente enamorado. No podía dejar de verla, era perfecta.

– 1, 2, 3! – comenzamos a bailar de manera sincronizada por todo el espacio vacío, había seguido mi juego de bailar tantas veces que ya estamos totalmente sincronizados. En un movimiento estire mi brazo logrando que ella girara hasta quedar con el brazo igual de extendido sin soltarme la mano, entonces se acercó enrollándose de nuevo y lanzándose hacia atrás mientras yo la sujetaba de la espalda. Al levantarse y quedar frente a mi… mirándonos a los ojos, entendí que no podría vivir sin ella. – Serena, cásate conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _... Y bailan sin que les importe nada que suceda alrededor_  
 _Y bailan y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor ..._

* * *

 _1 año antes..._

– _¿Debería acercarme? Toda su fila está sola…_ – el joven de cabello negro se recargaba sobre su mano derecha simulando no estar nervioso – _Seguro estoy alucinando, el cine esta oscuro. Tal vez si me mira a luz del día salga corriendo._ – Disimuladamente giro un poco su rostro para ver de nuevo a la rubia sentada en el lado contrario del suyo, la luz tenue de la pantalla la hacían ver hermosa, podía apreciar su cabello largo y rubio, daban ganas de estar pasear sus dedos por él. – _Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ella jamás me haría caso._

Así que le dedico una última mirada dejando escapar un suspiro. Ya casi acababa la película, en un momento toda la gente saldría de la sala, esa chica se iría y él se quedaría con la duda de que hubiera podido pasar si se acercaba, ya comenzaba a lamentarse.

– _Me está mirando, puedo sentir su mirada_ – Serena estaba nerviosa, sus manos estaban ligeramente sudadas, pero era mujer y aunque creía que las mujeres al igual que los hombres podían tomar la iniciativa en esta ocasión los nervios la detuvieron. – _Tal vez debería voltear a verlo, solo para que sepa que también lo note. No, no, mejor lo ignoro, pensaría que soy una coqueta._

Disimuladamente volteo de lado y pudo ver como el chico de cabello negro apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, tal vez se había dado por vencido y ahora la película le resultaba más interesante que verla. Así que le dio un último vistazo y continúo mirando la película, aunque para ser sincera no le estaba prestando atención, no la suficiente como para saber que la mejor parte ya había pasado y que el final estaba cerca.

La película termino y ella volteo a ver al chico del otro lado de la sala, no miro que tuviera la intensión de acercarse y siquiera voltear a verla, así que se levantó y decidió abandonar la sala, aunque por dentro tenía una batalla, acercarse a él o dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Su caminar era lento y no dejaba de morderse el labio o las uñas de tanto pensar si debía hacer algo o no. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba fuera del cine, miro detrás de ella y miro como gente hacía fila para entrar a alguna sala, otros en la dulcería, pero no había rastro del chico que le interesaba.

– Vamos Serena, ¿qué puede pasar? – sin dejar de morderse el labio – Solo 5 minutos, espera solo 5 minutos aquí fuera. Si sale en esos minutos será el destino y sino… pues… también será el destino.

Dentro del cine Darién levantaba su rostro mirando alrededor, inconscientemente buscando a la rubia que había llamado su atención. Había esperado a que encendieran las luces de la sala para poder verse mejor. Pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba. Un temor inundo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta se levantó rápidamente girando su cabeza por toda la sala en busca de la rubia, pero no había rastro de ella.

Rápidamente comenzó a salir de la sala, pero había gente aglomerada en la salida y un poco desesperado comenzó a pasar entre ella pidiendo disculpas y recibiendo quejas de la gente. Sin impórtale salió rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados, comenzó a caminar rápidamente por todo el recinto, pero no había rastro de ella. Entonces un pensamiento llego a su mente.

– _¿Y si ya se fue?_ – El temor se incrementó, así que salió corriendo del cine, al llegar a la banqueta miro hacia ambos lados y entonces la miro, iba caminando, no muy lejos, pero si no se daba prisa la perdería de vista, así que salió corriendo en su dirección. Esta vez no pensó en que decir, el sentimiento de no volver a verla era más fuerte. Al llegar cerca de ella bajo la velocidad, paso de largo y entonces se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente, ella no se detenía, pero ya había dirigido su mirada hacia él, abriendo los ojos sorprendida por verlo ahí, corriendo por alcanzarla.

Sin dejar de caminar de espalda y de verla sonrió me dio lado.

– Hola, ¿Me recuerdas? Estábamos en la misma sala hace un momento. Mucho gusto, soy Darién, Darién Chiba. – Termino de decir mientras se detenía quedando frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual lo hacía ver encantador – ¿Me permites invitarte un café? ¿Un té? Lo que sea. Te mire y supe que si te deja ir sin siquiera intentar hablarte me lamentaría mucho tiempo. – Su corazón latía a mil por hora y temía que ella pudiera escucharlo. Podía sentir sus latidos en todo el cuerpo - Antes de que digas que no, deja te digo que soy buena compañía, encantador, cuento buenos chistes y lo más importante, soy excelente bailarín. – dejando un par de segundos sin decir algo decidió volver a preguntar. - ¿Aceptas?

Ella estaba anonadada frente a él, si con la luz de la pantalla había quedado encantada ahora tenerlo frente a ella, tan cerca, contemplando su rostro en todo su esplendor la había dejado muda. Sus ojos eran azules, azules como el mar. Aunque su cerebro le decía que no, que debía tener cuidado, era un desconocido su corazón le gritaba que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, hace tanto que no latía de esa manera por alguien. Sonrió tímidamente y extendió su mano delante de ella.

– Soy Serena, Serena Tsukino.

El extendió su mano tomando la suya, al mismo tiempo una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Entonces lo supieron, muy dentro de ellos, sin entenderlo totalmente o sin querer hacerlo que había algo especial. Sin saber qué fue lo que los reunió esa tarde y había unido sus caminos sabían que había sido perfecto. A quien debían darle las gracias. Todo fue ¿destino o casualidad?


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogo**

 _... Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna se convierten en amantes al compás de esa extraña melodía que algunos llaman destino y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad ..._

* * *

 **Darién**

 _7 años después…_

– Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá. – escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, sabía quién era, esa pequeña… – ¡Sé que estas despierto! ¡Arriba! – seguí fingiendo que dormía cuando sentí que alguien me comenzaba a picar la cara. – ¡Mi mama va tener a mi hermanito! ¡Despierta!

Me levanté rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos, comencé a ponerme el pantalón sobre la pijama y a gritar asustado. – Serena ¡Mi amor, ya voy! – cerré el pantalón como pude y buscaba una camiseta en el armario. – Rini, ¿dónde está mamá? – la pequeña me miraba mientras tapaba su boca con sus manitas ¿Se estaba riendo? – Rini, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué te ríes?

– ¡Perdóname papá! – dijo para después salir corriendo. Me le quede mirando ya que no comprendía que ocurría.

– ¿Amor? ¿Qué ocurre? – fue cuando entro Serena mirándome preocupada. – ¿Por qué Rini salió corriendo? – me recorrió la mirada y me miro curiosa. – ¿Traes la pijama bajo el pantalón?

– ¡Esa niña!

 _3 años después…_

– Mañana es mi cumpleaños papá. – decía Rini mientras saltaba a mis piernas y se acomodaba en mi pecho.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunte mientras le sonreía y jugaba con su cabello.

– Si, de verdad. También es el cumpleaños de mama. – me decía emocionada.

– Lo sé, por eso mañana vamos a ir con tus abuelos a festejar.

– Siiiii… iremos con mis abuelitos. – se bajó de mis piernas de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección al patio. – ¡Endimión! Mañana iremos con los abuelitos. ¡Endimión! Endimión, ¿Dónde estás?

Por unos segundos la sala se quedó en silencio, mientras sonreí al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Rini buscando a su hermano.

– Por un momento pensé que cuando Endimión naciera Rini se pondría celosa. – escuche la voz de Serena mientras me abrazaba por el cuello. – Pero parece que es lo contrario, ese niño es el juguete favorito de tu hija.

– Si, al diablo las muñecas, un hermanito por favor – los dos reímos, después pase mi rostro por su brazo en una caricia, me encantaba sentir la piel de Serena, respirar su esencia. –… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así?

– ¿Así cómo?

– Así… juntos, con una familia.

– No, jamás pensé que ese chico que me siguió fuera del cine terminaría robándome el corazón.

Sonreí, alcé el rostro y la besé dulcemente.

– Te amo Serena. – susurre mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, diez años y aún me volvía loco al mismo tiempo que me derretía de amor.

– Te amo… chico del bigote de papa frita.

Solté una carcajada al recordar nuestra primera cita.

– Eso me recuerda. – dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre, daba la vuelta al asiento y me inclinaba extiendo mi mano. – Hola, mucho gusto señorita. Me llamo Darién, Darién Chiba y me gustaría invitarla a bailar. Soy muy buen bailarín, ¿me concede esta pieza señorita?

– Sera un honor. – respondía mientras extendía su mano.

En ese momento nuestros hijos entraron a la sala mirando como bailábamos, rápidamente Rini miro a Endimión y lo tomo de la mano.

– ¡Están bailando! – grito Rini. – Vamos Endimión.

– ¡Bailar! ¡Bailar! – respondía el pequeño mientras acercaba a nosotros con los brazos extendidos.

Tome en mis brazos a Rini mientras Serena tomaba a Endimión, nos abrazamos los cuatro y comenzamos a bailar.

No podía sentirme más feliz y más completo… Por fin, después de la pérdida de memoria me podía sentir completo, tenía mi propia familia.


End file.
